Moonlight Village
The Moonlight Village, also known as the Moonlight Yokai Village, the Haunted Village or the Night Market, is a special event dungeon available from October 17, 2012 to October 30, 2012. The Grand Chase knights are hungry and have been lured into a ghostly village by the smell of some delicious food, where they will have to unmask the Moonlight Village's secret and escape the soul consuming Gumiho. As with all event dungeons, the Moonlight Village requires a special ticket, in this case Moonlight Pearls, in order to gain entry. If a player does not have any Pearls upon completion of the dungeon, they will automatically be kicked out of the room. Like the Monster Train 301, it has a Hell Mode, and it is the only dungeon so far to have three different boss routes, two of which leads to the default boss, and one which leads to the secret boss. The path leading to the secret boss is in a hidden route in the third room which can only be accessed in Hard Mode or Hell Mode, and requires the successful protection of Jeremiah in order to fight her. Normal (Level 0-80) Hard (Level 0-80) Hell Mode (Level 0-80) Note: Potions, Bonus Recharges, and Natal Rings cannot be used in this mode. Monsters *One-Eyed Goblin *Bedeviled Box *Tiger Trader *Maniacal Merchant *Haetae *Lotus *Jeremiah *Gumiho Dialogue Beginning Wow! This is incredible! There must be some great festivity going on in this village! (Jeremiah walks towards the players) Jeremiah: Hey! You there! *Ribbit* Oh my, how rude, you disgusting little frog! I ought to fry you up and eat you! Jeremiah: Now that I've taken a good look at you, youuu~~ don't appear to be one of us! I'm sorry, but can you like, not draw attention to us here? Jeremiah: You idiots. *Ribbit* You don't appreciate that I'm saying this for your sakes! *Ribbit* What are you talking about?! Oh! I'm so hungry I could die! I must eat something right away! Jeremiah: Hmph! Fine. Then eat this! Puaaaaaaak! (Jeremiah spits alcohol at the players, dealing damage) Urk! What the…what is this stuff?! I can't see! Let's just go into the village for now. Middle Wow! Look at all this food~! Can we finally eat now?! But, we don't have any money. What do we do? I'm hungry…I'm hungry…I'M HUNGRY~!!! Let's just eat first, deal with the consequences later! That… Ahhh~! That was good! That food reminded me of home! That can't be so! Why… What are you talking about? It's plum juice. Little girl, if you want to become nice and tall, you need to drink a lot of this stuff! Yes, m'am. Heeeeeeh… What?! You purple-haired weirdo?! Eek! Eh hem! Let's all try and get along now, okay? Hmph! What? Hidden Path Haven't we seen that face before? Ah! It's that drunk frog we met earlier! Tiger Trader: Have you seen anyone with an exceptionally large liver? I smell two lives on you. Jeremiah: No…no, no, no, no, no, sir! I…just…*Ribbit* He looks like he's in some trouble, let's go help him. You're embarrassing yourselves by fighting over nothing. Stop fighting and just let it go, will you guys? I…Whatever the case, this just won't do! I'll go alone if I have to! Ahhhh Aftermath Jeremiah: Thank you so very, very much! *Ribbit* I will never, ever forget your kindness! *Ribbit* Forget it! Don't ever hop into our lives again! *Ribbit* Wait…why am I copying him? Don't forget you were all children once, doing childish things… Sounds like there's a story behind this. Boss Lotus: Are you the ones causing this disturbance in my village? Ah~~~~ Such a beautiful countenance… Yes. Huh! Ow! What? Why me? Our apologies. We will absolutely make it up to you at a later date… Lotus: Why you… !!!!!! (Lotus drains all players' MP) What's... what's this energy? Lotus: Mmmm~ This tastes better than I had expected. Such rich flavor! Ooooh! Don't even think about escaping! You will pay for your insolence with your lives! Ah hahahahahaha! Post Boss Battle Lotus: I…I can't believe this… Why don't you just give up? Lotus: …No…this is not over! Boss (Hidden Form) Gumiho: Kyaak! Stay still like good little boys and girls and your death will be painless! What? What's happening? The entire village has turned into ruins! Never mind that. Look at *that* instead! Where did that ugly fox come from? Hmm…I think she wants to hear that she's pretty. Gumiho: '''I'm a gumiho and I've lived a thousand years for this moment. I drink the essence from humans every time there's a full moon so that I may attain power like that of the gods! And you are all I need to make it happen! Hmph! I think we're done for it this time. YEAH RIGHT! Middle '''Jeremiah: Here, allow me to help you! *Ribbit* What in the…? You?! Jeremiah: I was originally a merchant. *Ribbit* My friends and I were climbing over a mountain when we got lost. We ended up becoming trapped in this village. All of my friends have since died. That gumiho has stolen my essence, turning me into what I am now. *Ribbit* She promised to spare my life if I could lure humans into the village, but…I cannot stand to see any more humans sacrificed because of me. That's why I've followed you here to help you! *Ribbit* Eek! Are you saying that if that fox steals our essence, we'll become just like the frog? Jeremiah: Now that I've taken a good look at you, you aren't ordinary humans. *Ribbit* I shall aid you! *Ribbit* Gumiho: I thought something strange was going on around here, and it was you! I will eat you all up today! Post Boss Battle Jeremiah: '''Thank you…I am finally free thanks to you. *Ribbit* We defeated the gumiho, but why didn't she revert back to her human form? '''Jeremiah: '''My friends are all dead, but I am alive! *Ribbit* How can I face the world again when all I can think about are my dead friends? *Ribbit* …What will you do now? '''Jeremiah: I don't have anyone waiting for me, so maybe I shall travel the world! *Ribbit* Rescue people who are attacked by monsters…Find forgiveness from my friends while on this journey…*Ribbit* It'll be dangerous traveling alone. Why don't you join us instead? 'Jeremiah: '''No, I am quite comfortable being alone. We may see each other again. Thank you all! *Ribbit* Trivia *Chronologically speaking, this dungeon happens in a futuristic timeline far beyond that of any Hero Dungeon thus far, as Rin, Asin, and even Lime appear in this dungeon. It could otherwise be non-canon. *Moonlight Village is the first dungeon to introduce an entry hazard. Jeremiah will spit alcohol at players during the cutscene, though this can be avoided if the cutscene is skipped and the player immediately jumps out of the way. *Moonlight Village is the first dungeon to have a hidden path, in this case, the path hidden in the underground tunnel of the third room. *The white tapestries found throughout the dungeon feature 3 symbols that bear a striking resemblance to the letters "KOG", the name of the company that developed ''Grand Chase. Category:Dungeons